


Myth (WiP)

by TanjaDroverson



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Mystery, Uber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: A mystery woman comes to Erin's Coffee Shop for almost a year now every Wednesday. What is she supppsed to do to get her attention? Should she even try?Writer Madison Carter has a dark secret, but knows that Erin Johnson is the right woman for her. Can she win her heart?





	1. Erin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Any and all resemblance with living persons or dead one's, for that matter, are purely incidental. The characters are mine and sprang up from my twisted imagination. I am not going to take any responsibility, if future events resemble parts of this story. 
> 
> Notes: I don't have a betareader, so all the mistakes you find, you can keep!!! Please, ask me if you want to post this story somewhere else.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 - Hot lovemaking between two consenting adult women ahead. If this is illegal where you are from or not your cup of hot chocolate, I suggest you stop reading here.
> 
> Written: 2017-07-02 through to 
> 
> Contact: tanja.droverson@hotmail.com
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Characters
> 
> Last name: Johnson  
> First name: Erin  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 42  
> Birthday: 1975-06-19  
> Eyes: blue-gray  
> Hair: auburn  
> Height: 1,69 m  
> Location: Alaska  
> Job: Owner of a Coffee Shop
> 
> Last name: Cater  
> First name: Madison  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 150  
> Birthday: 1867-05-13  
> Eyes: blue  
> Hair: blond  
> Height: 1,70 m  
> Location: Alaska  
> Job: Writer
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Please, tell me what you think!

It's almost time, Erin thought, glancing at the clock over the door over her shoulder, as she filled a paper cup with a plain coffee, from the coffeemaker against the back wall, for one of her customers.

Erin felt giddy like every Wednesday around this time for about a year now. That's how long she came to Erin's little shop, like clockwork.

“Erin, we're out of Raspberry Muffins,” Sarah drew her attention; the young dark-haired woman worked for her for only two months, but she was a godsend.

“I'll get the batch from the oven right away,” Erin answered in her raspy voice as she handed the coffee to a young man over the counter with a smile. “There you go! Come back for more,” she said before the man hurried out, but with a big smile of his own.

Since no other customer was waiting to be served, Erin walked around the corner behind the counter, where Sarah was preparing the last Raspberry Muffin on a plate. With a pat to the young woman's back, she went to the kitchen and turned down the heat on the oven. Slipping her hands into some oven mittens, Erin took two muffin trays out, one Raspberry, the other Chocolate. Knowing that they would run out of Cupcakes and apple Tarts soon, she took the trays with the dough she had prepared in the morning, put them in the oven and turned up the heat again. With skilled fingers, Erin draped the fresh Muffins on some platters and carried them into the shop, placing them on the counter. Sarah was at the table around the corner, serving the Muffin and some beverages.

Done with her task, Erin looked up and there she was. Sitting with her back to the window to have a good view of the shop, the blond woman was already in deep concentration at her laptop.

A pleased smile was on her face, Erin knew, as she gazed at the beautiful woman, the rays of the sun reflecting off the long blond tresses. The blue eyes were glued to the screen while her elegant fingers moved lithely over the keyboard. Full red lips pursed as she was thinking about something she had written. It was always a pleasure for Erin to watch the blonde, sometimes reading a book or taking notes by hand, but usually working on the computer. Every Wednesday, she arrived at around one o'clock, sipped a coffee while working and left again after three hours.

“Want to take her order?” Sarah asked grinning, coming to a halt next to her boss.

Taken from her reverie, Erin turned to the young woman with a sheepish grin. “Sure.”

Sarah chuckled, watching her boss move around the counter to walk up to the blond woman's table.


	2. Madison

Madison had been a little disappointment, when the auburn-haired woman was nowhere to be seen, but she could still smell the woman's faint scent in the air. Pleased, that her usual table was free, even with the coffee shop being well-visited, she took a seat, so she could observe the owner unobtrusively. Taking her laptop from its bag, she booted it up and opened her story as soon as it was ready.

The coffee shop offered beverages to go, but also many tables with a variety of seatings like simple chairs – around her own table – armchairs, rocking chairs and benches, mostly at the windows. There was even a booth in the farthest corner from the door in the l-shaped room. Except for one couples table right at the door, all the others could accommodate at least four people, most of them a lot more. At the moment, three quarters of the room were occupied with groups of people chatting, laughing, enjoying the beverages and sweet snacks, just having a good time. Every few minutes a customer would enter to order something to go.

With the cozy seatings and discrete colors, the shop felt very homy and it was easy to spend hours here, working, at least for Madison. Though it was the owner, she was interested in seeing, more than anything else.

At that moment, the auburn-haired woman entered from the kitchen, balancing three platters of sweet treats expertly. The fresh scent wafted over to Madison, making her smile and inhale deeply.

Madison wrote down an idea she had for the book, but in reality her attention was on the woman behind the counter, who was watching her with a smile.

Over the past year, she had made it a habit to come here and work and at the same time observe the woman of her dreams. She was kind, warm-hearted with an easy, but real smile and a great conversationalist as she knew from the interactions she had witnessed. Also very tactile, she often placed a hand on an arm or a shoulder or the back of everyone, she came into contact with. Yet she had never touched Madison so far.

Customers coming in to take a quick coffee with them, were always in a hurry, often grumpy, seldom smiling. But the owner of the shop had the natural talent to calm people, put them at ease, make them relax and even the people with the worst of moods left with a smile.

A pleased smile grazed her own lips, as she heard that the woman she was constantly thinking about, would serve her. She tried to concentrate on her writing with a neutral expression.


	3. Erin

Erin took a fortifying breath as she approached the tall blonde and let a warm smile settle on her own face.

“Hello! What'll it be for you today?” Erin asked politely, coming to a halt next to the woman and glanced at the computer screen for a moment; it was a document, a page filled with long paragraphs.

As the woman looked up at her, Erin turned to her and a polite smile appeared on the beautiful face, the blue eyes sparkling with it.

“Hi! Just a coffee, please,” the blonde answered in a pleasant alto voice.

Lifting an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth, Erin looked at the seated woman, gauging her for a moment. For some reason, Erin wasn't satisfied with the answer today though.

“Are you absolutely sure, I can't interest you in something sweet?” Erin tried and grinned, when surprise was plainly written on the other woman's face.

“Thank you, but I'll just have the coffee,” came the same reply, but it was obvious, she had piqued the blonde's interest.

“Your wish is my command,” Erin said, turning and she could feel the other woman's eyes on her as she walked behind the counter again.

“You are one very brave woman,” Sarah mumbled as Erin passed her and Erin winked at her employee, walking to the coffeemaker.

Letting the dark liquid pour into a cup, Erin was focused on her task and felt Sarah move up next to her.

“Don't look, but she hasn't taken her eyes off of you since you left her table,” Sarah informed her in a low voice, leaning against the counter so she could face the room.

Though Sarah was there for only two months, she had picked up on Erin's attraction to the blond woman pretty quickly. In the evening of the second week, just after the blonde had left, Sarah had approached her.

“Why don't you go and talk to her?” Sarah had asked bluntly, taking Erin by surprise; she hadn't thought that her interest in the other woman would be so obvious. “I know, she always looks so engrossed in her work but... for how much longer do you want to pine for her?” Unable to respond, since Sarah had her figured out that easily, she had just gazed at her. “I also know... it's not my place to judge or give you any advice.” Erin had stopped washing the trays and turned to Sarah, lifting an eyebrow. “There are many reasons holding you back, like society, the reactions you could evoke. Even losing customers or friends, when it became common knowledge.” The young woman, only 23, was straight but the insight she had amazed Erin. “It's frightening to think about her reaction, if she is a stuck-up straight bitch. If that's the case... even better for you, because then you can move on and find someone, who really deserves your attention.” Sarah was vehement about that fact. “But maybe there is a reason for her to come here every week other than your excellent coffee.” Sarah had been gazing at Erin the whole time, but her look had become imploring just then, before she sighed. “Truth is... you won't know, unless you try.” Erin had watched Sarah shake her head. “It will hurt if she turns you down, but believe me... it'll be easier that way.” Sarah had been leaning against the sink with her hip and then turned her back to it. “Imagine... what if she's suddenly gone? If she disappeared and you'd never see her or hear from her again? What would you do?” Erin had shivered at the thought and shaken her head with a short shrug. “I'm absolutely sure, you'd be devastated and regret for the rest of your life, not having taken the risk.” Sarah had paused to let her statement sink in for a few moments and Erin had had to nod. “On the other hand, she could just be shy, waiting for you to take the first step.” A big grin had appeared on the young face. “Don't you think, it would be wonderful to at least have a chance?” Sarah had pushed away from the sink to face Erin completely and looked her straight in the eyes. “Which of the two scenarios would you prefer?”

Erin had been speechless after this lecture, but she knew Sarah had a valid point.

“It'll take some time,” she had answered quietly. “For me to gather my courage.” The grin on Sarah's face had been huge. “But I think, I'll try my luck.”

“Good.” Sarah had grabbed her shoulder bag, turning to leave.

“Thanks for the advice,” Erin had said and Sarah had waved, before closing the back door behind herself.

“I swear, she's trying not to smile,”Sarah said quietly through clenched teeth. “It's now or never,” she encouraged and Erin placed the mug on its saucer.

Not bothering with a spoon, let alone milk and sugar, since it had always come back untouched, Erin turned around.

“I wonder how it is you're so wise at such a young age,” Erin remarked, stroking Sarah's forearm for a moment.

Shrugging, Sarah went to handle the next customer at the counter, while Erin served the coffee.


	4. Madison

It had been a real surprise, when the shop owner had asked her, if she wanted to eat anything. She had never done that before, always just fulfilling her simple order.

Madison wasn't able to turn her attention back to her work, instead letting her eyes and ears follow the auburn-haired woman. The comment from the dark-haired waitress was very interesting, since none of the women had ever talked about Madison, while she was present. It seemed her patience was finally paying off and she kept her eyes glued to the other woman, the comment about Madison's attention making her almost smirk.

God, I hope this is it, Madison thought, unable to hold back her smile any longer as the auburn-haired woman carried the coffee her way.

“There you go,” the other woman said, placing the mug on the table and like before, gazed at the computer screen. “I don't mean to pry but... do you mind me asking what you're working on?”

“Not at all,” Madison responded. “I am writing a book.”

“Have you published anything?” the auburn-haired woman wanted to know, smiling down at Madison, the blue-gray eyes twinkling.

“This will be my third book, if it gets accepted,” Madison answered willingly, curious how the conversation would turn out.

At that, the other woman lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. “Anything I might have read?”

“I don't know... Are you into lesbian romance?” Madison watched her eyes widen, but before the other woman could say something, there was a call.

“Erin, the delivery guy would like to talk to you,” the dark-haired waitress said from behind the counter.

The look, Erin gave Madison when she turned back from having glanced at her employee, was apologetic, but also full of frustration.

“I would like to learn more about your books,” Erin said sighing. “Can I come back after dealing with the situation or would you rather I left you to your work?”

Oh my, Madison thought smiling and assured the other woman. “I'm glad you didn't run right away. So... yes, I'd appreciate to discuss my books with you.”

“Then I'll be right back,” Erin said throatily with a lifted hand, forefinger stretched to signal it would only take a minute and patted Madison's shoulder for a moment, before turning to go.

The fleeting contact sent a multitude of sensations through Madison's whole body and left her dazed, watching Erin go.


	5. Erin

“You owe me,” Erin growled good-naturedly, walking past Sarah.

“Should we call a doctor?” the dark-haired woman asked, her eyes on the blonde.

Perplexed, Erin stopped and followed Sarah's line of sight. The writer was slumped in her chair, appearing drunk somehow for a few moments, before she seemed to gather her wits again, sitting up straighter.

“She had me worried for a moment,” Sarah mumbled and then greeted a customer at the counter.

“Miss Johnson,” an urgent male voice called from the kitchen.

“Dammit,” Erin cursed under her breath and went into the kitchen, having no time to think or worry about the blonde's condition.

The situation turned out to be a minor inconvenience and hardly worth her time.

Taking a deep breath, Erin fetched the Cupcakes and Tarts from the oven, arranging them and entered the shop with the platters in hand.

Sarah was leaning against the counter, having an eye on the blonde and then turned her head to Erin expectantly. “What did she say?” the waitress probed.

“You know... the usual...,” Erin replied dismissively, hardly able to hide an impish smile. “That she is a lesbian writer and such.”

The loud whoop from Sarah was so sudden, that the whole room gave a jerk, everyone's attention on the dark-haired woman.

“Sorry,” Sarah said repeatedly, looking at the people around her and shrugged apologetically at most of them. “I'm fine, thanks.”

The behavior garnered strange looks, smiles and curiosity, but no one was obviously pissed as they returned to their respective conversations.

“You've got to be kidding! This is great!” Sarah faced Erin with a huge grin, grabbing her boss' forearms and squeezed tightly. “What happens now?” Sarah was obviously pleased and very excited for Erin.

“Do you think you can run the show on your own?” Erin asked solemnly, holding Sarah's hands. “I want to talk to her for a while.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Sarah joked, squeezed Erin's hands and then saluted. “Have fun!”

“Could you make a hot chocolate for me, please?” For some reason, Erin was suddenly very nervous.

“I'll bring it right over,” Sarah confirmed and then nudged Erin to get moving.


	6. Madison

After she had regained her composure, Madison shook her head and took a deep breath.

The flood of impressions, the simple touch had triggered, was unexpected and overwhelming in its intensity. Nothing and no one else had ever made her react this way before.

This woman really was special, Madison knew now, if she hadn't really been convinced before. She could hardly wait getting to know the other woman personally. Observing her, listening to what she said, was well and good, but a face to face meeting, was a thousand times more informative, interesting and would be a lot more satisfying.

Madison tuned in to the auburn-haired woman's current conversation, just as the waitress asked what Madison had said.

Like everyone else in the room, Madison jumped at the sudden squeal and chuckled at the waitress' reaction. She was pleased, that the employee was happy on the shop owner's behalf, having seen and experienced far worse reactions to such a revelation.

I believe, the 21st century is a good century, Madison thought and detected a slight tremulousness in Erin as she ordered a beverage from the waitress.

Madison didn't even try to hide, that she had been watching the other woman, when she joined her again. With a smile, she gazed up at the auburn-haired woman and gestured to the chairs.

Having expected Erin to take the seat opposite her, Madison was pleasantly surprised, when she sat down on her left side, after pulling the chair closer to Madison, so she was sitting with her back to the window as well.

“Before we... continue,” the other woman husked, having Madison's full attention. “I am Erin.” She offered an elegant hand for Madison to shake.

Steeling herself with an intake of breath, Madison took a hold of Erin's hand, happy that the touch wasn't as overwhelming as before, though the intensity was the same.

“Pleased to meet you. Madison,” she reciprocated, lightly squeezing Erin's hand, before letting go again.

“The pleasure is mine,” Erin said and then something seemed to dawn on her. “Madison? As in Madison... Carter?”

“One and the same,” Madison confirmed and watched Erin's face erupt in a disbelieving smile.

“I devoured your books. Your characters are three-dimensional with very real emotions and experiences,” Erin said, before looking up with a smile as Sarah brought her drink. “Thanks, Sarah.”

Looking back at each other as the waitress left, Madison smiled and couldn't help but ask, “Which is your favorite?”

Taking a sip from her hot chocolate, Erin licked away the foam from her upper lip and gazed at Madison as she put down the cup. “I know, most lesbians say it's 'Roadtrip' but I like 'Growing Pains' more.” Erin looked Madison over for a moment. “Sylvie is a very strong, independent girl and I think, if Vampires DID exist, they would be just like her.” Erin emphasized her point with forefinger and middle finger of one hand touching at the tips.

You have no idea, Madison thought with a grin. “I loved writing 'Roadtrip', but 'Growing Pains' is more dear to me.” Because Sylvie is a lot like me, except for the falling in love part, of course.

For the next couple of hours, they discussed the books, talked about themselves and their own experiences as a lesbian woman in the modern world. The conversation was very stimulating, interesting and fervid, which Madison enjoyed very much. Erin was everything Madison had witnessed so far and at the same time so much more. Fierce, loyal, humorous, passionate, warm, disciplined, playful, strong and loving were only a few of the multitude of qualities, the auburn-haired woman possessed.


	7. Erin

Erin was hardly able to believe, that she was sitting in her coffee shop, discussing the finer points of lesbianism with Madison Carter, of all people. Her books were two of her most favorite reading materials and she told Madison more than once.

Their conversation became very personal at some point, but Erin didn't mind. On the contrary, she was excited to finally learn more about the woman, she had seen every week for a year.

Madison was witty, strong-headed, passionate, loyal, open-minded, funny, strong, full of inner beauty, real and may more things, Erin was happy to realize. She HAD imagined to talk to the woman, but it hadn't even been a fraction of the reality and Erin didn't want the day to end.

Sarah approaching brought their conversation to an end and they gazed at the young woman.

“Yes?” Erin asked, sitting up straight in her chair.

“It's way past closing time,” Sarah revealed, smiling at both woman. “I washed the trays, filled the dish-washer and turned it on, balanced the day's cash and cleaned everything,” the waitress listed, checking it off with her fingers. “The front door is also locked.”

Erin gazed at Sarah in wonder and then did a double-take. “Wait... what time is it?”

Turning her head to the clock above the door, Sarah read, “7.48.”

Erin was shocked to hear the time and looked at Madison. “I'm sorry, I kept you this long. You sure have more important things to do, other places to be.”

A warm smile appeared on the full lips, spreading all over Madison's face, making small wrinkles form around her eyes. “I could say the same.” The blonde lifted a hand to forestall Erin's protests. “I enjoyed the afternoon immensely. I haven't had this much fun in years. “ If ever. “To be honest... I'd be disappointed to have our conversation end so... suddenly.”

Erin listened to the incredible words in disbelief as her eyes widened.

“Except you have somewhere to be of course,” Madison added.

“There's no place I'd rather be or any other person I'd rather be with,” Erin confirmed openly and smiled tenderly at the blonde.

“I hate to ruin the moment,” Sarah drew their attention. “But... are we even?” she asked Erin forlornly.

The auburn-haired woman laughed, getting up and hugged Sarah tightly. “More than even. I you a great deal.” Erin felt Sarah return the hug. “I wish you a wonderful evening, Sarah. Thank you.”

With that Sarah went home.

“Listen... why don't we go to my place? I'd like to relax from work,” Erin said, lifting her hands with a grin.


	8. Madison

“I'd like that,” Madison agreed, starting to pack away her computer and then got up as well, understanding Erin fully.

Madison couldn't believe, how well they got along; she couldn't remember, ever having had a conversation with someone, where she was able to forget time completely. She hoped, they could go on like that at Erin's place.

Turning off all the lights, Erin lead her through the kitchen and they left the shop through the back door, which Erin locked several times.

Getting into Erin's old station wagon, they drove for about five minutes and arriving at the auburn-haired woman's house, they entered.

Madison put her computer on a table next to the door, Erin indicated.

They took a seat on the comfy couch and faced each other smiling.

“I want you to know, that I don't have anywhere else to be for the time being.” Madison had to get that straight. “I don't have any meetings or obligations in the foreseeable future.”

“Unfortunately I can't say the same.” Erin sighed. “I have to open the coffee shop tomorrow at 11 am like any other day.”

“I know,” Madison acknowledged quietly.

“So... where were we?” Erin asked rhetorically. “Ah yes...”

With that, they continued their conversation, until the wee hours of morning, laughing a lot, arguing a little, discussing with each other and telling stories from their respective lives. Neither of them noticed the time fly by.

“We should sleep,” Erin said, when she had to yawn for the umpteens time in a few minutes.

“I don't need any sleep,” Madison stated matter-of-factly, curious what Erin would say.

“What? Are you a Vampire or something?” Erin joked, grinning but became serious, when Madison didn't laugh or even smile. “What happened to you, when I touched you earlier?” Erin whispered, moving closer to Madison, but careful not to touch her.

“I could feel what you felt... for me, for Sarah, your parents, everyone you have ever met. I saw the corresponding images and the sensations overwhelmed me,” Madison explained quietly, watching Erin for her reaction and gazed into the now dark blue eyes of the other woman.

“You're Sylvie,” Erin voiced her thoughts and searched Madison's face with her eyes. “Are you... is she... you in every respect?” Erin seemed hesitant to ask, but did it anyway. “Have you found your great love?”

Taking a deep breath, Madison answered slowly, seriously. “There are some things, that're different between us. For one... I was 25, when I was bitten... changed... for another... obviously... I didn't find my great love at that age.” Madison sighed. “Only recently...”

Nodding, Erin asked more to understand, “How are you alike?”

“Though I hadn't experienced it, I knew I would recognize my great love as soon as they touched me,” Madison answered.

“Is the touch from everyone else as... intense... as mine?”

Shaking her head, Madison looked at her hands in her lap. “Usually I see fleeting images with dampened emotions. I have to concentrate if I want to see things clearer.”

“How recently did you meet your great love?” Erin wanted to know.

“11 months, 10 days and about 12 hours ago,” Madison revealed quietly.


	9. Erin

That was more or less the time, Madison had come to her shop. “But we didn't touch until today.” Erin watched Madison shake her head and was confused. “What?”

“I'm not sure, you even remember, but the very fist time, I was at your shop, I got a coffee to go. Our fingers brushed, when you handed me the cup and I collided with the man behind me, making a mess of things.” Erin listened and watched Madison in shock.

“Why didn't you... say anything... during all that time?” Erin asked incredulously.

“Back then, you had no feelings for me. You'd have run, if I had approached you. I am a very patient woman. I'm 150 years old after all. So I waited, appearing every week, hoping you would notice me. I figured that... if you'd fall in love with me at some point... you would come to me.” Madison grinned sheepishly.

Erin couldn't believe her own ears, what Madison Carter had just told her and all she wanted to do was touch the blonde, kiss her, kiss the time away, but she hesitated. Knowing what effect her touch had, let her think about her actions twice.

“When we shook hands... it didn't overwhelm you. Why?” Erin asked hoarsely, hardly able to hold back anymore.

“In a way, I shielded myself. I was prepared,” Madison replied, gazing at Erin openly.

“If I... wanted to touch you...”

Without waiting for Erin to finish the sentence, Madison moved forward, covering Erin's lips with her own and cupping her face with tender hands. Hearing Madison moan, she opened her lips, searching with her tongue for its counterpart and her hands tangled in the blond's hair. When they touched, Erin had to moan from the heavenly feeling as well. Their tongues tangled slowly, dancing around each other for long moments.

Panting, Erin pulled back to gaze at Madison and she didn't let go of the blond woman.

“Show me your Vampire,” Erin rasped and watched Madison closely.

Mouth open, Madison bared her teeth in an almost snarl and Erin could see the eyeteeth grow. In amazement, she realized that Madison's eyes deepened in color, becoming a bright sky blue.

A shiver ran through her body, goosebumps rising all over, Erin was mesmerized, hypnotized by the erotic picture before her.

“Will you make me yours?” Erin asked throatily and to her utter disappointment, the teeth retracted, the eyes turning their old ice blue shade again.

“This is a huge step. You should think about it thoroughly. Your life will never be the same again. I don't want you to regret the decision, just because it was made in haste,” Madison warned her seriously.

“Will you at least kiss me again?” Erin husked and in the next moment, was straddling Madison's lap.

The kiss was slow, erotic, a languid tangling of tongues as they clung to each other. Erin had to break the kiss, when a yawn escaped her. She rested her face against Madison's neck embarrassedly.

“Hey... no need for that. You need sleep.” Without asking, Madison got up, taking Erin with her, which made the auburn-haired woman gasp.

Strong hands at her bottom, held Erin close to Madison as the blond woman carried her to her bedroom.


	10. Madison

While Erin got ready for bed, Madison undressed to her underwear and crawled onto the bed.

The t-shirt and shorts, Erin was wearing, when she entered the bedroom, were very enticing and the auburn-haired woman moved next to Madison under the blanket. Without any hesitation, Erin came to rest half on top of Madison with a smile.

“Am I supposed to sleep like this?” Erin asked gazing at Madison's mostly undressed form, before another yawn stopped her.

“Yes, sleep well, Erin,” Madison said grinning, kissing the other woman good night on the lips for a moment and then helped her get comfortable with her head on Madison's shoulder.

The rhythmic breathing, that soon filled the room, showed, that Erin was more tired, than she'd cared to admit.

Madison couldn't believe, that she was lying in Erin's bed, with Erin tucked up at her side, sleeping soundly in her arms. She hadn't dared to hope – a year ago – that the auburn-haired woman would ever feel anything for her, let alone that she would fall deeply in love with Madison as well.

The brief touch at her shoulder, Erin had so willingly shared, had showed her everything, she needed to know. Thousands of images of herself, sitting in front of the window, be it sunshine, rain or snow and the accompanying feelings of attraction at first, which grew into a deep affection and finally into love on Erin's part. Until Madison was everything, Erin could think of, even when she wasn't there, making her anticipate every single Wednesday with passion. Just like Madison had.

When Erin slipped into dreams, Madison was able to witness the conversation or rather the monologue, Sarah had held on her behalf. She decided to thank the waitress, when she saw her next, with a fond smile.

Soon those dreams centered on Madison and what Erin would love to do with her but also to her and Madison had to swallow at the passion-filled images.

There was not a single doubt in Madison's mind, that they were not made for each other. But she would have to give Erin the time to decide, think about, whether she really wanted to share the rest of eternity with Madison.

At some point, Erin shifted positions, which gave Madison the opportunity to watch her sleep. The beautiful, classic features, bright with a loving smile, were peaceful like she had never seen them before. The thin dark red lips were luscious with the smile and Madison vowed to make Erin smile and laugh as much as she could in the future. Among other things, she thought and had to smirk.

The sound of the alarm clock on the nightstand took Madison from her pleasant musings and she felt Erin stir on top of her. Turning her head, she saw it was 9.30 in the morning.


	11. Erin

“Can someone, please, turn off that infernal noise?” Erin asked no one in particular in a raspy voice and felt herself shake.

To her amazement, the alarm was suddenly gone and she sighed in relief. Slowly it dawned on her, that this was unusual as well as the warm body she was lying on. Yawning, Erin stretched and felt that body yield to her every movement. Opening her eyes, Erin was greeted by a wonderfully, loving smile on Madison's beautiful face, making her full, red lips look even fuller.

“Good morning,” Erin husked, smiling brightly herself as the events of the day and night before came back to her. “It wasn't a dream...”

“No dream,” Madison confirmed hoarsely and leaned in to kiss Erin thoroughly for a few moments.

“Mmmmmm... that's nice,” Erin remarked throatily and stretched again lazily, enjoying the feeling of Madison's body underneath herself. “What are your plans for today?” she asked, gazing at Madison.

“Writing,” the blonde answered with a grin.

“Of course.” Erin chuckled. “Any special location you're going to write at?”

“I was thinking of going home. Give you space to breathe but most of all time to think.” Madison was serious now.

Erin frowned, placing a hand on Madison's chest to rest her chin against the back of it. “You know... I realized some time ago, that I can think better with you there,” Erin confessed openly. “And to be honest... I don't want you to go.” Thinking for a moment, she continued. “I'd like to invite you to my shop... not as a paying customer... but as my personal guest.”

“I would like that very much,” Madison said, sighing in obvious relief and a smile lighted the beautiful face once more.

“I'm glad you agreed,” Erin stated and was reluctant to move. “I should take a shower.”

Madison moved in and captured Erin's lips in a tender kiss.

“You're not making this any easier,” Erin groaned against Madison's tempting mouth.

With a real effort, Erin pulled back and moved off of Madison, though she wasn't able to resist, stroking the other woman's body with warm hands.

“You're one to talk,” Madison quipped and helped Erin get into the bathroom with a grin.


	12. Madison

15 minutes later, Erin had taken a shower, both of them were dressed and in Erin's station wagon on their way back to the shop.

Madison was happy being able to spend more time with her great love and that Erin had invited her into her life so readily. At the shop, Madison offered to help prepare the doughs for the sweet snacks and they were soon working along side each other in companionable silence.

The kitchen was soon filled with the scent of the first Muffins and Cupcakes of the day.

“Shame you don't need any breakfast,” Erin mumbled as she sidled up to Madison, when they were finished for now. “I would love to spoil you.”

The grin on the auburn-haired woman's face told Madison, that she didn't have the slightest problem with Madison being a Vampire.

“There are other ways for you to pamper me with,” Madison retorted and turned her head in time to see Sarah enter, surprise written on the young face.

“Oh my god!” Sarah gushed as she came closer. “Are you together?!”

Taking the lead, Madison pushed herself off the table, she had been leaning against and smiled at the waitress. “Yes, we are,” Madison confirmed and heard Erin gasp. “I am Madison by the way,” she finally introduced herself and offered her hand to Sarah with a smile.

“Sarah. I am pleased to meet the woman my boss has fallen for so hard,” Sarah returned, shaking hands with Madison as Erin groaned behind them.

Madison turned her head to find a beautiful crimson color Erin's cheeks, which made her chuckle and turn her attention back to Sarah.

“Erin told me about the dressing down you gave her.” Again Erin groaned behind her, but Madison kept looking at Sarah. “I want to thank you for it or we wouldn't be standing here today. I owe you, Sarah.”

“You're welcome,” Sarah answered, grinning and glanced at her boss over Madison's shoulder.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Erin mumbled embarrassedly, but a grin soon spread on her face, which made Madison sigh in relief.


	13. Erin

Those incredible words made Erin gasp out loud, realizing how happy she was, that Madison confirmed what Erin had only been able to hope for. They were a couple. Of course they were, what else would it be?

Sarah's remark made her groan and she wished, the ground would open up to swallow her whole. Though she knew, Sarah was happy for her, it was a whole other story for Sarah to expose her so in front of Madison.

Erin vowed to get Madison back for that chuckle at her blush, but at the same time, she was deliriously happy.

Knowing, she hadn't mentioned Sarah's lecture to Madison, she realized that the blonde had seen it in her mind and was still amazed at the fact, that Madison was able to read her like this. She couldn't help but groan again at Madison's gratitude for Sarah's intervention, but in truth she was grateful to Sarah as well. Madison's words were true for herself as well and she hoped, Sarah knew this.

Erin's grin put Madison at ease and sigh and Sarah return it with one of her own.

Being convinced deep in her heart, that Sarah was truly happy for her and approved of the relationship, Erin couldn't be embarrassed anymore.

From the evening of the speech, Sarah had tried to encourage Erin in long conversations to take the step. The young woman knew full well, what exactly Erin felt for Madison and Erin was willing to accept any and all teasing from Sarah. The young woman had become a very dear friend to her in such a short time, but she wouldn't want to miss Sarah a single day.

“Did you have sex?” Sarah suddenly asked.

Erin groaned a third time, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes at that indiscreet question and shrugged helplessly. Another blush crept onto her face, she could feel it.

Again, Madison stepped in. “No, not yet. We want to take it slow,” the blonde answered, smiling as she took Erin's hand in hers. 

We do? Erin thought and heard Madison chuckle at the question.

Once again amazed at the connection they shared, Erin let herself be pulled close to Madison.

“But we kissed,” Madison offered unhelpfully with a huge grin, which made Sarah clap her hands in excitement.

“Can I see?” Sarah enthused and Erin lifted an eyebrow at the young woman's voyeuristic tendencies. “Please?”

With a lopsided smile, Erin gazed at Madison whose face was only inches away since Erin's arm was resting on Madison's closest shoulder and the blonde smiled invitingly.

“What the heck...,” Erin mumbled, leaning in to capture the full lips in a slow, languid kiss, their tongues following suit as the kiss deepened; they had both closed their eyes in pleasure.

Sarah sighed deeply, obviously pleased. “True love...” With that the young woman left them to it to open the shop.

Erin enjoyed their tongue play for long moments, before pulling back with a sigh of her own. Opening her eyes, she saw Madison lick her lips hungrily as the blonde glanced at her.

“Oh, Madison,” she moaned and leaned in again for more. Slow, my ass, she thought and felt the blonde pull back.

A happy, whole-hearted, sweet to listen to and full laugh broke free from Madison's throat soon rocking both their bodies.

With delight, Erin listened to the wonderfully rich sound and watched the mirth on Madison's face, smiling brightly.


	14. Madison

“Oh, Erin... I love you,” Madison said on a spur of the moment, when she had calmed down enough to speak.

Realizing that her declaration might be a bit too soon, Madison gazed at Erin expectantly, apprehensively, searching the beautiful face for a reaction.

The smile on Erin's face became even wider, it that was possible and the auburn-haired woman lifted a hand to stroke Madison's face tenderly.

“I love you, too, Madison,” Erin whispered huskily, before she leaned in for another slow, loving kiss.

“God... this is sooooooo romantic,” Sarah remarked, making them end the kiss.

The dark-haired woman was leaning against the door frame with a shoulder, a huge grin on her face as they gazed at her.

“I'm sure you could use this in your book, Miss Carter,” Sarah said as she went to the oven to retrieve the first trays and replaced them with new one's.

Erin sighed, they parted and let the workday start, after the auburn-haired woman had a quick breakfast of hot chocolate and a Muffin from the day before.

Madison didn't get to write a single word, instead she helped serve the seated customers, handled the one's at the counter in turn with the other two women and refilled the snacks that were running out.

The day was filled with provocative and suggestive conversations with both women, laughter, teasing – mostly from Sarah directed at Erin – and many long, longing looks between Madison and Erin.

There were many customers who couldn't help but remark on the great, open, carefree mood between the three women which made all of them laugh and thank them. More customers than usual left the shop with a huge grin plastered to their faces. Madison was happy, she had helped put them there.

“You know...,” Sarah said at the end of the day, when they were finished cleaning up, all of them standing in the kitchen. “I could get used to this.”

“Me, too,” Erin and Madison agreed at the same time, chuckling.

“I really like your books by the way,” Sarah addressed at Madison.

“How...?” Erin didn't finish the question.

“Well... you know... for some reason I had more time on my hands than usual.” Sarah gazed at her boss with a grin. “And I... realized something...”

Madison looked at Sarah expectantly. “Yes?”

“Correct me if I'm wrong... but... are you a Vampire?” Sarah held Madison's gaze, serious now.

“What makes you think that?” Madison asked and felt Erin lean against her side for support.

“Hah! I knew it!” Sarah grinned again and punched the air in triumph. “You didn't eat or drink all day. You look as fresh now as you did, when you entered the shop yesterday. You heard every single word, that Erin and I whispered yesterday. You were able to read Erin's mind this morning... do I have to go on?” Sarah listed and added as an afterthought. “Erin is your great love.”

Madison felt trepidation rise inside of herself and looked away.


	15. Erin

Erin's heart went out to Madison, as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and tried to convey, that everything would be all right.

Sarah was a friend, a very good friend and would keep Madison's secret to herself.

Madison didn't look very convinced, when she gazed at Erin.

“God... Erin... you're one of the luckiest people on Earth,” Sarah remarked now.

See? Erin thought and in the next moment, Sarah had wrapped her arms around both of them, placing a kiss first on Erin's cheek, then on Madison's.

“Promise me to take very good care of my boss and love her in all eternity,” Sarah demanded, pulling back and offered her hand to Madison with a tender smile.

An amazed smile had appeared on Madison's face at the hug and it turned whimsical now as Erin watched her girlfriend grab for Sarah's hand. Girlfriend. Everything just felt so surreal to Erin and at the same time, more real than anything she had ever felt before.

“I promise,” Madison said solemnly, reciprocating the firm squeeze of Sarah's hand in even measure.

“And I promise to take your secret to my grave.”

Erin knew Madison believed Sarah, because that's how the young woman was, open and honest.

“Erin is very lucky to have you as a friend,” Madison stated quietly.

“Both of us.” Erin placed a tender kiss on Madison's cheek. “We're both lucky to have Sarah.”

All three of them exchanged confirming nods and then, Madison turned her attention to Erin. “Yes, I am your girlfriend.”

“I have a girlfriend,” Erin exclaimed in delight, winking at Sarah, which made the young woman giggle.

They finished up, until they could leave the shop and go home.

“Will I see you again tomorrow?” Sarah asked Madison, before they parted in the parking lot.

“If Erin will have me,” Madison replied and both of them gazed at Erin expectantly.

Erin felt dazed at the wonderful prospect of spending even more time with Madison and she couldn't do anything but nod in agreement.

“Have a great evening,” Sarah said and walked away with a wave and a huge grin plastered to her face.


	16. Madison

That Erin would have her the next day, didn't necessarily mean, they would spend the evening and night together again, so Madison got ready to say good-bye, hefting the computer to her chest.

Madison was about to wish Erin a nice evening, when the auburn-haired woman took her hand. The happiness streaming from Erin into her was overpowering and Madison realized, relieved, that Erin wouldn't let her go tonight or any other night, if she could help it. Madison was hardly able to believe, that Erin wanted to spend as much time with her as Madison did with Erin. She had hoped, that with time, Erin would be willing to spend more and more time with her. That Erin was practically asking Madison to move in with her, was something, Madison hadn't dared imagine in her wildest dreams.

With a big, happy smile on her face, Madison rode to Erin's house next to Erin in her station wagon and they resumed all activities from the night before, when they arrived there.

The following three weeks passed in a blur, much the same way as the first day at the shop. With the exception, that Madison was able to get some writing done during quieter moments or in the evenings.

They found a comfortable routine after the first few chaotic days, Madison helping at the shop most of the time and half the time being on the receiving end of Sarah's teasing. She had to admit, that she loved all of it.

Most of all she loved Erin, of course. The feelings they shared became even deeper with time and not once did Madison pressure Erin for a decision, though she was tempted of course.

One evening, they entered Erin's house and Madison placed her computer on the table as usual. When the time to close had come, Erin had been avoiding to touch Madison, she had soon realized and wondered what was going on.

“Let's sit down,” Erin said now and they took a seat on the couch, with Erin keeping a noticeable distance from Madison again.

Not being able to touch at the shop, when they were surrounded by all the strangers, was almost unbearable for Madison, but she understood Erin's hesitance with them being lesbians. In spite of all the tolerance and alleged acceptance, that existed, not everyone was as open and approving as Sarah was. It was very likely, that many customers would stop visiting the shop, because of some stupid, misguided, preconceived prejudices, that still persisted in society today. So Madison accepted Erin's decision for their behavior at the shop. They had talked about it at length in the beginning.

Madison had come to cherish their evenings and nights together even more for this reason.

So not being able or rather not allowed to touch Erin tonight, unsettled Madison for some unfathomable reason.


	17. Erin

Over the past three weeks, Erin had thought long and hard about their future and Madison was aware of that of course. What Madison didn't know though, was that Erin had finally come to a decision. Because of this fact, so Madison wouldn't see, what Erin thought and felt, prematurely, Erin hadn't touched the blond woman today.

It pained Erin to see Madison on edge like this, but she didn't want Madison to read her. Erin wanted to tell Madison in her own words.

Gazing into Madison's ice blue eyes with a loving smile, Erin started, “I was curious about you from the second week you took the same table.” Erin felt like hauling off at this point. “I am sure, you know and have heard it a million times in your long life, that you are a very beautiful woman. I whole-heartedly agreed with that opinion from the very first time I noticed you,” Erin informed Madison and watched the blond woman blush. “I felt drawn to you from the very beginning without knowing why. You intrigued me and I wanted to approach you, but your air of unattainability and intellect held me back.” Erin smiled and let her eyes roam Madison. “With time, my attraction for you became more. I felt affection for you and started to look forward to seeing you very week. I didn't care, that I didn't know you.” Searching for Madison's gaze, Erin looked her in the eyes again. “Today I can't exactly say anymore, when it turned into love, but I remember the day I realized it.” Madison had most certainly seen it in Erin's memories, but Erin wanted to recount it nonetheless. “It was about five months ago. It rained, when you arrived and since you didn't have an umbrella, you were soaked, wet to the bones, your hair dark and plastered to your skull.” Erin had to grin at the recollection. “Even in this condition, I found you adorable, gorgeous and very beautiful. While I watched you take off your coat and get comfortable, I would have loved to help you, but again your attitude stopped me,” Erin said sighing deeply. “By the time your hair was dry, it looked like a fluffy halo around your face, enhanced by the sun behind you, that had replaced the rain soon after your arrival.” Erin smiled wistfully. “When you left that day, I know for sure, that I had fallen in love with you.” Erin was exasperated and fidgeted with her hands in her lap. “I still didn't know how to step up to you and it became harder with time, until it felt like an impossible task.” Madison's eyes were wide with compassion. “So I loved you from afar, watched you, fantasized about you... about us and committed myself to a life of unrequited love.” An impish smile appeared on Erin's face and Madison grinned. “Then, two months ago, this young woman started working for me and in the second week had the audacity to challenge me. With her harangue about taking a chance or possibly losing you, before I even had you, made me realize, that it would be worth it to at least try.” Erin knew, her expression was perplexed. “I have absolutely no idea, what made me so brave and ask about your work that day. But today I am happy I did.” They smiled at each other. “During the past three weeks, I was happier, more relaxed and together/myself, than I had ever been before. I felt save with you, loved and more desirable in a way, I had never felt in my entire life.” Erin sighed contentedly now and hoped, the love she felt for Madison was visible. “If possible, I fell even deeper in love with you. I know, my life will change considerable and I thought about it thoroughly. Thanks for your patience and not pushing me by the way.” Madison dipped her head in acknowledgment and smiled lovingly. “Madison Carter, I want you to make me yours. I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore. I love you so very much... more than I can put into words, my Madison.”

“I love you more than I can say,” Madison whispered hoarsely and they leaned in for a slow, tender kiss, both of them sighing happily as their eyes closed.

They took their time, since they were in no hurry. It was Friday night. Like every Saturday, the shop would be closed, only to open on Sunday at 9 am, so people could enjoy a long, rich brunch buffet.

Erin had chosen this evening for her announcement deliberately. She had no idea what would happen, but she wanted to have as much time as possible with Madison, when she changed her, made Erin hers.

Their tongues danced very slowly and Erin moved ever closer to Madison, until she was on the blonde's lap, straddling her thighs. Playfully she pulled back to nibble on Madison's full lower lip, bite into it carefully, only to soothe it by suckling on it. She repeated this action for a while, Madison's warm hands roaming Erin's back tenderly, before Erin moved in again to capture the full, red lips in a more passionate kiss this time.


	18. Erin & Madison

Madison was relieved to no end, that Erin had finally made her decision and nothing stood in the way of their future together anymore. She understood now, Erin's holding back today and was deliriously happy to make Erin hers.

When they both had to come up for air as the kiss turned feverish, Erin gazed at Madison, breathing heavily. “So... what happens now?”

Erin searched the beautiful face before her with hungry eyes and felt excitement start in the pit of her stomach. She could hardly wait for Madison to turn her into a Vampire and tried to calm her ragged breathing, which wasn't just from the kiss.

Madison gazed up at Erin, whose eyes were a happy dark blue color and she rested her hands at the auburn-haired woman's hips. “Now I want you to lay down,” she responded with a grin and watched Erin swallow convulsively a few times.

Breathing raggedly from disconcertment, Erin got comfortable on the couch with the back of her head coming to lie on the armrest. Now it was her turn to look up at Madison, who was hovering above her with an almost predatory smile on her beautiful face.

“I have longed for this moment for a year now,” Madison husked, one of her hands braced against the backrest, the other on the couch at Erin's bicep.

Madison was straddling Erin's midsection, pinning the other woman in place effectively. Erin's breaths came in short bursts, her chest heaving with excitement as she seemed to search Madison's face.

Fascinated, Erin watched Madison open her mouth and the eyeteeth grow into long, pointy fangs, which made her shudder in anticipation. Her eyes darted up to Madison's now sky blue orbs, which were gazing down at Erin full of love and devotion.

Madison smiled and leaned in to press her lips against Erin's, searching with her tongue for its counterpart. Erin seemed to understand her intention for in the next moment, that curious muscle started to trace her fangs, exploring their texture, one at a time and in between stroking Madison's tongue tenderly.

Still breathing hard, Erin let her tongue get used to the feeling of those fangs and deepened the tongue play, when she couldn't take it any longer. She arched her back off the couch, squirming beneath Madison, while her hands clawed at Madison's shirt. She had never been so hot in her entire life and she felt essence start to soak her panties.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, her mouth still occupied by Erin's, Madison was able to smell the auburn-haired woman's arousal. Pulling back a little she pressed her lips against Erin's which made her open her eyes. With Erin gazing at her, Madison trailed open-mouthed kisses over Erin's chin and along the neck, until she reached the carotid pulse at the side of Erin's neck, which was racing out of control.

Willingly, Erin leaned her head to the side, closing her eyes, while her hands tangled in the blond strands to keep Madison where she was. She felt the other woman nuzzle her neck, nibble at it as if she wanted to leave a hickey. Erin was hardly able to lay still, squirming, writhing and moaning quietly.

Without warning, she felt Madison sink her teeth into her neck and she groaned from the wonderful feeling of Madison drinking her blood. It didn't hurt, on the contrary, it felt wicked and erotic. She was suddenly overwhelmed with intense love and a feeling of belonging, in the next moment it was all too much and Erin was claimed by blackness.

Madison had never before turned anyone into a Vampire, but she was very careful with Erin, loving her too much to hurt her deliberately. So she suckled for a while, before biting into Erin's neck to drink from her sweet, intoxicating blood. She couldn't help but moan as the thick, red liquid filled her mouth. When she felt Erin become slack, she pulled back to gaze at the beautiful, relaxed features of the woman, she loved more than her own life.

Sighing contentedly, Madison lay down against Erin's side, licking her fangs and waited for Erin to wake up.


	19. Erin

The first thing, Erin noticed, when she came to again, was the warm body pressed against her and the weight of an arm over her stomach and a leg thrown over her own.

The next thing, she realized was, that her senses were more acute, than before.

With her eyes still closed, she let her ears pick up sounds, she didn't know, existed. She heard the faucet in the kitchen drip as if it was right next to her, the wind outside whirl leaves through the air, a dog bark a few blocks away, tiny feet crawl over a metal surface and most prominently, the even breaths of Madison by her side, which were louder than before.

Erin was able to smell Madison's arousal above everything else as she inhaled, then there was the sweet scent of the blonde's skin, she knew by heart by now, musky, rich and a little more discreet, than that of her arousal, but still strong, intense and very arousing.

But there was more; she picked up a variety of other smells like flowers somewhere in the neighborhood, motor oil, stagnant water, something rotting and of course the various aromas from Muffins, Tarts and Cupcakes clinging to their clothes, but intensified by a thousand.

As one of her hands was resting against the couch, she could feel the texture of the cloth, the little bumps and creases. She stroked against it, the touch telling her more about the cloth, than she was prepared to know and she tried to ignore it.

Her other arm was trapped beneath Madison's body and as she moved it now, Madison lifted herself up a bit, so Erin was able to wrap it around Madison's back. When her hand made contact with Madison's body, she could feel the skin beneath the clothes vibrate, the warmth of the blonde's skin almost searing in its intensity. The electricity, that made the body work, seemed to make it hum, which Erin could feel in her palm. The pulsating of Madison's blood through her veins, was like a rhythmic drum against Erin's hand, driven by the strong muscle that was Madison's heart. Lifting her free hand from the couch, Erin stroked the tips of her fingers along Madison's arm lying on her own stomach and felt the little hairs stand on end as well as goosebumps rise there and at the blonde's back.

Erin felt electrified by the touch and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Madison's as well as her own arousal.

With a sensual smile, Erin opened her eyes slowly and was met by the breathtaking sight of Madison's sky blue eyes gazing at her. Erin's vision was enhanced by a multitude which meant, she could see the arteries in Madison's irises as well as the fact that they were not a single color, but different shades blue. With fascination, she watched Madison's pupils dilate for just a fraction. She was lost taking in every little detail of the blonde's eyes for a few moments. Tearing her eyes away from the mesmerizing picture, Erin let them roam the beautiful face and she seemed to be able to see every single pore of Madison's skin. Finally her gaze settled on the beautiful full, luscious, red lips with their creased texture and the blood vessels pulsating underneath the thin skin. Erin couldn't help but lick her own lips, though she stopped herself from capturing Madison's with her own.

Refocusing her sight, she took in Madison's complete face, which was bright with a loving smile.

Looking around the room, which was almost pitch black by now, Erin was still able to see everything clearly and when she homed in on something, she could study it in great detail. In one far corner of the room for example, at the ceiling was a tiny, tiny spider crawling along and then let herself off on her own cobweb. Turning her attention out the window, Erin watched an Owl fly by at a distance of at least 600 meters and she could still make out the details on its coat.

Erin focused on the woman in her arms again, smiling tenderly at the blonde as she studied the beautiful face once more.

“You heard every single word I ever said while you were at the shop,” Erin husked, when the realization hit her and even her own voice sounded suddenly different to her own ears.

A sheepish grin appeared on Madison's lips at Erin's words.

“You also saw everything I did,” Erin continued and knew this because even though she was focused on Madison, she was aware of the spider and its whereabouts and a lot more.

“Guilty as charged,” Madison responded and the velvet sound washed over Erin's senses, making her shiver and goosebumps rise on her whole body.

“God... your voice... feels like it's wrapping itself around all of my senses at once, making me horny as all hell... how ON EARTH were you able to endure that for almost a year, without jumping me?!” Erin exclaimed, knowing her voice was at its lowest register from arousal.

Madison's chuckle vibrated through Erin, making her moan out loud. “It was very hard at times, but I knew, it was worth the wait.”

“You are one disciplined woman,” Erin said throatily, admiringly, feeling herself drip and she knew, Madison picked up on the fact, which aroused Erin even more.

“I want to touch your hand now,” Madison declared and lifted hers from Erin's stomach. “And I suggest, you brace yourself.”

Taking a deep breath, Erin looked at Madison, lifting her own hand and brought it close to Madison's, but held back before their palms touched. Making eye contact with Madison again, Erin let their palms connect and it felt like sparks were flying around them, between them. And then suddenly, she was overwhelmed with images bombarding her and emotions running from Madison into her. 150 years of experiences in a matter of seconds made Erin's head spin, her heart beat overtime and let her breathe heavily. She had to close her eyes and took in the sights, took part in Madison's life, which seemed to have been lacking something for a very long time. The impressions of her over the past 12 months came slower now, so she could take them in thoroughly. She could feel the love, Madison had for her from the very first meeting. She watched herself fall deeper and deeper in love with Madison and Erin had to admit, it made herself look more vibrant.

“Oh, Madison...,” Erin husked, entwining their fingers and was able – now that the flow of images had stopped – to feel the blond woman's unconditional love for her.

There was no more need for words, when Madison moved on top of her and their other hands touched as well so their fingers could tangle; the sensual feeling of Madison settling on her made Erin moan.

“One more sense I have to explore,” Erin whispered, grinning widely as her eyes roamed the beautiful face before her, drinking in every minute detail as Madison smiled brightly.

Taking her clues from Madison, Erin let her lean in so their foreheads and noses were touching and they had to close their eyes. Erin felt Madison's touch acutely and she inhaled her rich breaths, letting it flow through herself for a while. Then Madison moved slightly so their lips were a hairs breadth apart and Erin was able to feel the blood pulsating through Madison's lips. With her lips parted, Madison pressed hers against Erin's and she had to gaps at the simple, innocent touch, holding perfectly still as their love flowed between them. She sensed it, when Madison's tongue darted forward and at the same time, they moved their heads to the side so their kiss could deepen. Erin let her own tongue meet Madison's, which made both of them moan with delight.

Erin had kissed Madison before, countless times but none of them had ever felt and tasted like this one. Their tongues tangled slowly and Erin had to moan at every new touch, so intense was the feeling. Madison tasted sweeter, than ever before, rich, musky and it made her want to rip Madison's clothes off right now to make passionate love. As arousing as it was, their kiss was filled with absolute love and tenderness, that made tears run down Erin's cheeks from the emotions filling her.

Unable to get enough of Madison's intoxicating scent and taste, Erin deepened their kiss if it was even possible, exploring Madison's mouth thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc...
> 
> I'll continue writing as soon as I can! Promise!
> 
> Please, let me know what you think about it so far! Kudos also appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
